


oof it's hot (literally)

by im_your_squip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Cute, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mountain Dew Red, Multi, One Shot, Stuttering Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_squip/pseuds/im_your_squip
Summary: This is SUCH a mess. Very bad. Don't Read. lol. Might delete tbh.It's hot and Jeremy needs advice.





	oof it's hot (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is SOOO bad I might delete tbh. I lost it, it's too hot.

Jeremy Heere laid down on his bed with a sigh. Michael was out of town which meant he was alone. Almost alone. And hot. Seriously, it was June and the air conditioner had broken. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he sat up and cringed. He looked outside at the large sun beaming through his pale white shades. Another sigh. Eventually he decided there was at least one person he could talk to. One person that might help him get his mind of the sweltering heat. 

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he activated the Squip. After the Squip came back -changed- after the play, Jeremy had been feeling weird about them. He finally turned them off after a very interesting dream. Their neon bright blue eyes and perfectly gelled curly black hair had been stuck on Jeremys mind. Ugg, the heat was making him go crazy. So, for the first time in two weeks  
“Activate,” Jeremy said softly. A whirring noise. Some ticks and clicks. And then nothing. 

“Hello?” Jeremy spoke out loud to no one. He sighed and pushed his light brown curls away from his sweaty forehead. Sitting up on his mattress. 

“Two weeks, and that’s the only introduction or greeting I receive. Jeremiah Heere, if you wouldn’t mind, explain yourself,” the Squip said. Jeremy looked around but it was clear the Squip wasn’t materializing. 

I’ve been very busy, Jeremy thought at the Squip. The Squip paused as they reviewed the memory files. Jeremy hoped they didn’t review any thoughts… or other… things. I’m-I-I’m sorry by the way. He heard the Squip sigh as it appeared before him. They looked as good as usual. 

“I am a computer Jeremy; I do not need an apology. Moreover, I appreciated the time to process. I believe after the play something… glitched? I’m not sure.” Jeremy stared at the figure as they spoke. Heat returning to him and not just from the sweltering temperatures. 

“But you just said ‘explain yourself’”

“Yes, but that explaining oneself is different than an apology.” Jeremy nodded and tried not to think about how cute the Squip looked in his dark ensemble. 

“What glitched?” Jeremy asked truing to keep his mind off the heat and hoping the Squip wasn’t looking at his thoughts. That was the only reason he had brought the Squip back. Squip looked up at that. His expression was something almost unreadable but if Jeremy didn’t know better, he would think it was… hurt? Jeremy shook his head, “I mean, I a-also wanted to talk.” Crap, he had maybe forgotten the Squip was in his brain. 

“If you are hot in temperature, then feel free to take a cold shower. If the cold shower doesn’t work, there is frozen peas in the freezer you can put on your head. If that still doesn’t work, I suggest calling a friend and see if anyone wants to hang out but change first. Best of luck.” With that they were gone. 

“Wait But-” Jeremy flopped back on the bed. What kind of glitch was the Squip referring to? Jeremy screwed it up. “Activate. Activate please? Activate pretty please?!” 

There was a moment of silence where Jeremy held his breath. 

“Fine.” The Squip appeared, “What?” Jeremy couldn’t help but grin.

“What kind of glitch? And I do want to talk, I mean, not just like, ya…” Squip shook his head and replied, “Nothing you should be concerned over. Also, again, I do not require an apology.” 

“You are in my head, I’m pretty sure that give he the authority to know.” Squip just shook there head again, “It does not. Now your body might overheat soon, so let’s get those frozen peas,” they said, gesturing to the door. Jeremy smiled and had an idea. He walked over to the closet. “What are you doing the freezer is downstairs-” Jeremy picked out a light sweatshirt and put it on. “What are you doing?” questioned the Squip. 

“Tell me what glitched or I’ll overheat,” he said, grabbing another sweatshirt with an Apocalypse of the Damned logo on it. 

“Jeremy, I can guarantee you this is a bad idea,” Squip replied. Jeremy kept putting on sweatshirts, trying to ignore the pressing heat as he kept a cocky grin on his face. The Squip’s façade was breaking slightly. “As your someone designed to protect you this is an unneeded risk. Now, frozen peas.” 

“T-tell me,” Jeremy panted, adding another layer. The Squip shook their head. Jeremy sighed and put on another sweatshirt. Black blobs appeared at the edge of his vision. He felt the world tilt slightly. The Squip was reading his vitals. 

“Fine!” the shouted sounding desperate, taking in a measured breath they continued, “fine I will tell you.” Jeremy smiled. “But first remove all articles of clothing.” Jeremy felt a blush creep up on his cheeks and a thousand scenarios playing in his mind. “Excess clothing,” Squip added. 

Jeremy took off everything put what he was wearing before. The Squip sighed. 

“Now tell me!” Jeremy explained a bit too excited. The Squip walked to the desk and sat cross legged on the stool, Jeremy tried not to picture how cute that was, the Squip seemed to be trying to buy time. Eventually they sighed and began, 

“Ever since the play I’ve felt, for lack of a better word, stuff. This stuff appears to be… what humans would say… how may database might describe as… emotions. I was never programmed to have them. I’m not sure, exactly what to do. But I know an easy solution.” 

“Yes?” asked Jeremy. The Squip looked up (sadly?). Jeremy felt his body move on it’s own. Squip hadn’t done this since bef0ore the play so Jeremy let it happen. Jeremy’s legged carried him outside and down the street. They were headed to Michaels house. Jeremy got worried; he had just smoothed over his friendship with Michael. 

“I’m not ruining your friendship with Mr. Mell, in fact his whole family, including him, is out at the moment.” Jeremy felt himself move around the house and walk in the back door. It felt wrong being in the familiar space in this unfamiliar way. 

Jeremy felt himself close his eyes. His hand moved forward and touched something metal. His armed moved it open and a cool blast of air hit his face. He felt his other hand reach out and grab something, a bottle, from what he guessed to be a fridge. 

“Wait wh-” Jeremy said, forcing huis eyes open. He looked down to see a bottle of Code Red Mountain Dew, Michael must have kept it just in case. He felt his hand move to uncap it. “No, no, no! What?! No!?” 

The Squip sighed, pausing his arm in motion. “Jeremy, you have made friends, tried dating the girl of your ‘dreams’, but you must understand, I am of no use to you. Plus, this new… things? Jeremy, it’s driving me crazy” 

Jeremys arm began to move. “No!” He felt the cool liquid sores down his throat as the Squip appeared beside him. The heat wasn’t even an issue anymore. 

“Goodbye Jeremy,” the Squip said, leaning closer, he pressed one solid (Beautiful) kiss to Jeremy’s mouth. “I’m… sorry.” With that his outlined buzzed and disappeared. Jeremy looked around wildly. Spitting out any residue of the Mountain Dew he could. 

Tears rushed down his face as he ran home. 

He spent the next hours trying to throw up. Rid his system of the red drink. His dad had come in and he made a lame excuse of not feeling well. 

At two a.m. he leaned back, tears staining his face. So many emotions bubbling in him. “Please, come back, please, please… please……..please…..” 

A faint buzz, a glitch

Initiating Reactivating Procedure  
Several Errors Detected  
Please stand by… 3…2…

Jeremy gave a sleepy smile. He wasn’t even hot anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad. I literally wrote this so fast without checking it. Haha, I gave up.


End file.
